¿en frente de los peces?
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: todo el equipo va de paseo al acuario, que sucede cuando dos de ellos desaparecen...ADVERTENCIA! yao/lemon...o es limon...vean ud...;¿en


Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot de goenji X kazemaru…  
>inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si no el futbol ya hubiera pasado a segundo plano XD…<br>esto tiene LEMON…así que cuidado …y una que otra cosa sin sentido…cuiden sus mente y aléjense lo más que puedan de mis escrituras XD

* * *

><p>"¿en frende de los peces?"...<p>

Era una mañana normal para los jóvenes de Raimon, si no fuera porque ese mismo día saldría a su primera excursión al acuario, todos estaban apresurados y emocionados por llegar allí excepto cierto peli crema que no podía soportar la idea que su peli azul estuviera rodeado de tanta gente y el no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo…así es…el gran shuya goenji estaba enamorado de ichirouta kazemaru, pero no había hecho nada al respecto ya que solo pensaba que era un amor pasajero, pero este se equivocaba ya que sin importar lo distante que trataba parecer sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia el peli azul…y odiaba ver que otra gente lo tocara o abrazara, si él no tenía el coraje para hacerlo…de todas formas aunque no quisiera llego la hora de partir y todos los integrantes de Raimon se encontraban sentados en el autobús para ir a la esperada excursión…

Mido se habría sentado con hiroto cosa que era obvia ya que los dos estaban saliendo hace un par de semanas, kido se había sentado con fudo, fubuki con atsuya, kazemaru se había sentado con endo, y los demás….¡esperen un momento!...pausa…¿kazemaru con endo?...claro…nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza esa opción…siempre estaban juntos…pero también siempre estaba con mido…entonces solo son amigos..¿No?..DIABLOS!...otra vez estaba pensando demasiado…cuando llegaron al acuario todos salieron apresurados…pero en el momento en que salió el oji almendra…choco con otro joven que venía al lugar…  
>-lo siento…no quise chocar contigo…-dijo el peli azul mientras levantaba la vista para ver al joven, el cual se sonrojo y se dirigía a kazemaru.<br>-no hay problema…en compensación que tal si me acompañas a una cita…-en ese mismo momento se sentía como kazemaru ponía una sonrisa de lado mientras hacía sonar sus dientes…estaba totalmente enfadado…  
>-no se si lo habrás notado pero soy un chico…<br>-eso es algún problema…?- kazemaru estaba que lo golpeaba, pero no faltaron sus buenos amigos que fueron a defenderle y a patear al pobre chico quien pedía clemencia…todos excepto goenji quien se quedo inmóvil sin acercarse, kazemaru lo veía con cierto dolor, ya que desde hace bastante tiempo no le ponía ni la más mínima atención,"¿_tanto me odia?"_Pensaba kaze-chan que se sentía decepcionado por el comportamiento del peli crema…

En tanto, en la mente de goenji…el peli azul no se imaginaba la fuerza de voluntad que tenía que tener el mayor para no lanzarse a matar a pelotazos al pobre chico ( si pobre…lo estaban machacando a golpes y aun le faltaba ser asesinado por el celoso de goenji…XD)

Al terminar la golpiza, se dirigieron a la entrada para ver la hermosa vista que les otorgaba el lugar, las paredes rodeadas de corales de múltiples colores, los incontables peces y seres marinos que jamás hubieran visto( tal vez excepto tsunami que bueno…como es surfista…etc,etc), en algunos, tiburones en otros pulpos que movían graciosamente sus tentáculos, pero el pez que llamo mas la atención de kazemaru fue uno completamente angelical que su nombre los describía perfectamente…"pez ángel"…este pez también llamo la atención del goleador de fuego ya que por alguna razón le recordaba a su querido peli azul…_" me pregunto si puedo comprar uno de estos y llevármelo a casa", _pensó el peli crema antes de desviar su mirada y ver a un sonriente kazemaru que lo veía divertido, pero este volvió a evitarlo y a dirigirse hacia otro lado…  
>-¿tanto me odias goenji…?- pronuncio el chico de cabellos largos mientras miraba al peli crema con un toque de dolor y pena.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste..?- dijo incrédulo de las palabras del otro.  
>-lo que escuchaste…si tanto me odias desearía que me lo dijeras en vez de evitarme…-esto dejo en shock al pobre, que todo lo que pasaba en su mente era kazemaru esto, kazemaru aquello, kazemaru con orejas de gato… UPS…(perdonen eso fue por parte mía XD)¡Y MAS ENCIMA AHORA LAS COSAS SE HABIAL VOLTEADO!, que carajo…esto era más que suficiente para el goleador de fuego, le importaba una mierda lo que pasara después de lo que haría PERO YA NO SE RESISTIRIA MAS!...(bien por ti! :D)<p>

Miro a su alrededor para ver a sus amigos baboseando por los peces en especial a midorikawua que pensaba comérselos, siendo sujetado de la cintura por hiroto, quien evitaba que se pusiera a pescar allí mismo, acto que seguramente tsunami apoyaría ¬¬U.  
>tomo de la muñeca al peli azul y lo arrastro por el lugar hasta encontrar una sala vacía donde se encontraba nada más que un escritorio y una ventana que daba a la pecera donde habían múltiples peces de colores e incluso se encontraban los peces ángel que había visto anteriormente.<br>-¿Qué pretendes?...-dijo sobándose la muñeca que fue soltada segundos antes.  
>-Tu crees… ¿Qué te odio?...-dijo el goleador de espaldas a kazemaru.<br>-pues si no es eso…¡¿entonces por qué me evitas?…incluso ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme…¿te doy asco o algo por el estilo?...-kazemaru rápidamente fue acorralado contra la pared por un muy molesto goenji… lo tomo de los hombros bruscamente y lo empujo dejándolo apoyado en la pared.  
>-vas…¿vas a golpearme?...-dijo asustado el peli azul…mientras goenji examinaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo…el menor llevaba una chamara azul oscuro que dejaba ver una playera roja con unos vaqueros sueltos y unas zapatillas blancas…pero…¿¡QUE CARAJO LE IMPORTABA LA ROPA EN ESE MOMENTO!.<br>El oji almendra esperaba el golpe que nunca llego, por lo que levanto la vista quedando ambos a pocos centímetros uno del otro.  
>-que vas a hacerm-…-no pudo decir mas ya que sus labios chocaron con el goleador de fuego en un casto y puro beso que iso que kazemaru se sonrojara a más no poder…pero poco a poco ese beso se convirtió en mucho más que un pequeño toque, ya que en un momento de incredulidad goenji logro meter su lengua dentro de la virgen cavidad del peli azul…lamiendo y saboreando cada espacio, devorándolo completamente, mientras intercambiaban saliva y su temperatura aumentaba, kazemaru se sujetaba fuertemente del peli crema, mientras goenji disfrutaba al máximo esta oportunidad que le habían otorgado los dioses degustando hasta el más pequeño rincón de la boca del otro que tanto había deseado…<br>pero por el desgraciado aire!...ese maldito aire! Tuvo que separarse de ese apasionado beso, kazemaru gemía por lo bajo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire…  
>-¿y?...¿crees que te odio ahora?...-dijo en un tono seductor…<br>-baka….ya me quedo claro…-intento zafarse pero la mirada del otro lo acorralo en seguida.  
>-¿y qué piensas de mi?...<p>

-yo…etto…pues…cre-creo…que… me gustas…-el peli crema apenas pudo escuchar lo que dijo pero lo ultimo lo escucho como si lo hubiera gritado…"_me gustas…"._si esto era un sueño…no quería despertar…  
>-¿en serio?...<br>-pues…¡SI NO FUERA ASI ENTONSES NO TENDRIA POR QUE IMPORTARME QUE ME EVITARAS!- kazemaru sentía como sus cachetes iban a explotar de lo rojo que estaban, por lo que goenji no pudo evitar reír…  
>-me gustas…kazemaru…más que eso "te amo…"-acercándose al otro, y besándolo en un dulce y tierno beso.<br>-goenji…-suspiro el peli azul…  
>-dime shuya…. Ichi…-decía extremadamente feliz y excitado por fin tenia lo que quería y eso era a su kazemaru!( bien hecho!...ahora que lo pienso soy yo quien los une y no me agradecen en lo mas minimo ¬¬u).<br>-shu…shu-chan..-ok…mas que suficiente…esto era la gota que rebaso el vaso… esta era su oportunidad y no lo iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo.  
>bajo su mano hasta la playera del otro hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones que no pudo evitar devorar con la mirada, y empezando a apretarlos y lamerlos…<br>-pa...pa..PARA!-grito desesperado el peli azul..  
>-¿por que?... ¿no quieres?...-dijo decepcionado por la maldita pausa…entonces kazemaru con la mirada baja y la cara completamente sonrojada dirigió su mano donde se encontraba la causa…hacia la ventana… allí se encontraban todos los peces mirándolos fijamente <em>"ES UNA BROMA!"<em>, esto parecía una pesadilla, pero por una barra de sushi no iba a parar cuando estaba en tal estado de excitación!.  
>-tranquilo…démosle una clase de biología a estos peces…<br>-ni lo sueñes!...-pero de nuevo sus labios fueron devorados por los de su goleador, degustándose uno con el otro… (Ok…solo porque se me da la gana imaginen que yo y ustedes son unos de los morbosos pescados: D…ahora disfrutemos del espectáculo!).

Mientras: en otro lado se encontraba un muy confundido endo que se había perdido…o más bien todos sus amigos lo habían abandonado!...hiroto jalo a midorikawua hacia otro lado para que no devorara a los peces…tsunami se fue de guía de los océanos con tachimukai y el resto…¡A QUIEN CARAJO LE IMPORTABA!...solo savia que se había quedado solo y tenía que encontrar un guía o algo…mientras corría por el lugar, paso por la habitación donde se encontraban dos de sus queridos amigos, haciendo un acto pasional mientras un montón de peces los miraban cachondos….(entre ellos uno llamado pez fujoshi…denominado "i-chan" XD)…  
>ya la ropa estaba en el piso mientras goenji jalaba de los bóxer al pobre peli azul devorándolo con la mirada…<br>-es…Espera…en serio aremos esto..Frente a ellos…-decía completamente avergonzado… y apenado por la situación…  
>-son solo peces…<br>-ese no es el asunto!...-dijo esto y dio un suspiro…-no tienes remedio….-tomo de los hombros a su goleador y le dio un dulce beso cosa que hiso que goenji sacara su lado perverso…, tomo de la cintura a kazemaru y lo puso sobre el escritorio…sin piedad le arrebato la pieza de ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, y presa fácil para el peli crema…este lo puso boca abajo degustándose con la vista de su espalda y de su virgen traserito..fufufu…(no saben el poder mental de goenji para no morir desangrado en pleno acto…porque yo estoy que derramo sangre sobre el ordenador)  
>con su mano empezó a masturbar el miembro del peli azul mientras que con la otra empezaba a dilatar la entrada del menor…primero metiendo un dedo, cosa que hico que el oji almendra se sorprendiera pero sin quejarse…luego el segundo moviéndolo en círculos y finalmente el tercero…kazemaru gemía a sus anchas…mientras los peces nadaban y miraban la escena…repito, la pez fijoshi era la más atenta XD.<br>Kazemaru termino en la mano de goenji…el cual lamio descaradamente y saco su ya palpitante miembro para introducirlo en la entrada del peli azul…  
>-estas listo?...-preguntaba a su casi uke…<br>-si…date prisa…ha..—y con la aprobación de kaze-chan no dudo y antes de meterlo, miro con una cara asesina a los espectadores que por alguna razón entendieron el mensaje y se fueron a nadar a otro lado…  
>-haaa...shuya! -gemía kazemaru al ser penetrado por su queridísimo goleador…primero lentamente empezó la acción para luego apresurar el paso, y con un movimiento bestial…llego hasta lo mas profundo de este…los gemidos y respiración agitadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar…después de muchas envestidas goenji sintió como las paredes de kazemaru lo apretaban por lo que dio su ultima estocada corriéndose en el interior de su ahora UKE oficial…y este en el escritorio….<br>-ha…todavía no me lo creo…-suspiro kazemaru..  
>-¿te arrepientes?...-dijo preocupado el peli crema..<br>-baka…estoy muy feliz…de ser tuyo shu-chan…  
>-kaze-chan…te amo…-y al decir esto se dieron un último tierno beso, se vistieron y dejaron en esa habitación su mas apasionado recuerdo…<p>

A la salida del acuario se encontraba un muy decepcionado portero quien por estar perdido, no pudo hacer ni ver, casi nada de lo que quería..  
>-¿y ustedes donde estaban?...-pregunto kido dirigiéndose a la ahora pareja oficial…<br>-se-cre-to…dijo sonriente kazemaru, mientras goenji lo veía divertido…al poco rato llegaron hiro y mido…saludando a todos..  
>-¿y ustedes donde de metieron?...después de todo desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que estos dos…-hiroto y mido se miraban pervertida mente…cosa que ya explicaba todo lo anterior…<p>

Se subieron al autobús y se fueron de allí…con la esperanza de que esa ola de pasión volviera a azotarlos…ahora goenji y kazemaru sentados juntos y tomados de las manos esperaban ansiosos el futuro que los aguardaba…mientras alguien veía dudoso la escena..  
>-diablos…me distraigo un segundo y me pierdo de todo…-decía en un puchero el pobre portero….<p>

"Fin"

* * *

><p>Ok…veamos por donde empiezo --…es mi primer lemon así que no me maten se los ruego .  
>tengo pensado hacer mas de otras parejas asique si quieren alguna solo pídanla… :D..¿y?...se imaginaron como pescaditos viendo la escena XD…porque yo si…durante toda la parte XXX me estuve retorciendo en mi silla conteniendo gritos fujoshis y aguantado el sangrado…una amiga me dijo que tratara de hacerlo detallado…y pues bueno…creo que me pase..--  
>como sea hasta la próxima XD… y por cada comentario…recobrare 10mm de sangre…comenten o moriré desangrada…<p> 


End file.
